


Guilty Pleasure

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Threesome, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you trust us?” Sanji whispered, lips hovering barely centimetres from yours.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“With my life,” you breathed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

It had to be a dream. You pinched yourself. Nope, not a dream. You weren’t entirely sure how it happened. Something about a bet, a little sake, a little wine, and suddenly there you were – locked in a room with two thirds of the Monster Trio. Their lips took turns in claiming yours, Sanji’s kisses sweet and soft, Zoro’s harsh and full of teeth. They both pulled away after a moment, panting.

“Do you trust us, [Name]?” Sanji whispered, lips hovering barely centimetres from yours.

“With my life,” you breathed.

He grinned, satisfied with your answer. Gentle fingers trailed down your arms and sides to the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your head and tossing it to the floor in a crumpled heap. He distracted you with his lips while deft hands found their way to the clasp of your bra, unclipping it with surprising precision. He let it fall away from your body, stepping back to admire you. 

Zoro moved in behind you and wrapped his arms around your torso, fondling your breasts with rough hands while planting small bites on the back of your neck. You moaned and leaned back against his chest and he chuckled, letting one hand trail downward to the button on your jeans, almost tearing it off in his impatience. He dragged the clothing down your legs, panties and all, his fingers leaving trails of fire in their wakes, and soon you stood naked before the two men. Sanji bit his lip as he took you in, his eyes dark with want.

Zoro pulled away to stand beside the cook, and you immediately missed his warmth against your back. You shivered under their gazes, waiting to see what their next move would be. Sanji was the first to act. He pushed you down gently onto the bed, climbing over to straddle your torso and coaxed your hands above your head with one hand, while the other worked at the knot of the tie around his neck. He wound the silken fabric around your wrists and fastened it to the headboard, tugging once on the bonds to be sure they would hold before leaning in to kiss you softly.

He broke away reluctantly and stood, gesturing to Zoro. The swordsman swiftly untied the bandanna from his arm and approached you, winding it playfully around his fingers, a smirk forming on his lips. He leaned in close, his lips brushing the sensitive skin beneath your ear, making you moan with longing.

“Let’s see if you can guess who’s who,” he muttered in your ear. “Here’s a hint: I’ll be the one making you scream.”

He stole a quick kiss, rough and fierce and leaving you longing for more, before pulling the bandana over your eyes, making sure it was tied firmly, but not too tight, at the back of your head. Then his weight left the bed and you were left alone and blind, your heart beating wildly in your throat in anticipation of what was to come. You could hear a low murmuring and you strained to hear what they were saying, but it stopped as quickly as it had begun and you sensed a presence approaching the bed.

You felt two pairs of hands on you, light and fleeting. They seemed to be everywhere at once, except where you wanted them to be. They teased you, dancing across your inner thighs, skimming your hipbones until you found yourself unconsciously reaching for them with your body, urging them to touch you. But it seemed the further you reached, the further they would draw away. You heard a chuckle.

“Someone’s impatient.” The bed shifted and you felt lips graze your neck. “All in good time, [Name]-chan.” His thumb traced the curve of your mouth

_Sanji._

His thumb traced the curve of your mouth and you parted your lips for him, letting out a small moan. “Please…” you breathed, closing your lips around his thumb. You felt a small swell of pride when you heard his breath catch in his throat. There was no way he could refuse you like this, naked and wanting beneath his hands. “Don’t tease me anymore…”

He hesitated for what seemed like the longest time as he struggled to fight his very own nature. He groaned audibly and buried his head in the crook of your neck. He licked his lips and you felt his tongue graze your ear.

“Don’t do this to me, [Name],” he said, his voice strained. “You know I can’t refuse you.”

“Then don’t.”

He hesitated just a second too long. You felt his weight leave you as he was pushed aside, and you shivered as callused hands made their way up the supple skin of your inner thighs, parting them gently to make way for the weight that settle between them.

“Well, if you won’t do it, cook, I will,” came Zoro’s gruff voice. Sanji huffed in response, but made no move to regain control.

You had only a second to compose yourself before Zoro lowered his head, breathing hot air across your thighs, and pressed his tongue to your clit, sending a spike of pleasure straight to your core. He teased you with the tip of his tongue, grazing his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin.

When you felt yourself approaching the precipice, he pulled away completely. You whimpered at the loss, but you didn’t feel empty for long. You could not tell who it was. He kept his hands clenched in the pillow beside your head as he entered you, slowly, extending the feeling. You groaned and tugged at your restraints, wanting to touch him, your fingers itching to tangle in his hair, to grip his waist and urge him faster.

But he kept his pace slow, his thrusts long and hard. You could almost feel him smirking down at you as you writhed beneath him, head thrown back, arms straining to break free of the bonds. Still sensitive from Zoro’s treatment before, it only took a few strokes before you were once again on the edge of that precipice, but still he refused to pick up the pace, to give you want you wanted.

Before long, you could feel him straining to keep his control and when it seemed he could not hold on any longer, he leaned down and breathed in your ear, so low that you could not recognise the voice.

“Come,” he said, and at the same time reached down to press a thumb against your clit, and you came undone with an incoherent cry. He pulled out and pressed a kiss to your lips, too fleeting to determine his identity, before he moved away and another body took his place. 

Unlike the previous, this one wasted no time, the pace he set hard and fast. You soon gave in trying to keep up and surrendered yourself to it, biting your lip hard to hold in your hoarse cries of pleasure. But despite all your efforts, a name slipped from your tongue.

“Zoro…” you moaned, your voice shaking. The man above you laughed, his pace never wavering as he leaned down to whisper in your ear, letting his stubbled jaw graze against your cheek.

“Guess again.”

“Sanji?!”

But you could not stay surprised for long because suddenly, for the second time that night, you were coming with his name on your lips. Sanji followed soon after, panting heavily as he leaned his weight on you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and removed the blindfold and restraints, looking down at you tenderly as your eyes adjusted to the light.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked rubbing the red marks from your wrists.

You shook your head. He seemed satisfied and rolled off you to clean himself up, and you watched him go, still reeling from his treatment of you only moments before. Lost in thought, you let out a yelp as Zoro suddenly swept you up against his chest and kissed you, slow and hard, like the way he had made love to you before. His movements were so precise, so controlled that they had you melting. He broke away.

“I want you again,” he groaned, bucking his hips against you as if you prove his point. “No blindfold, no stupid cook. I want to see your eyes when I make you come.”

You shuddered involuntarily at his words, pressing yourself further against his hard chest.

“But not tonight. You’ll need all the energy you can get,” he growled.

You felt the bed dip as Sanji climbed in behind you, wrapping his arm about your waist and pulling you back against his chest. You were sure you felt Zoro’s hold on you tighten slightly as he glared over your head at the cook. You wondered whether Sanji had heard your exchange.

“I believe I won this bet, marimo. You have to do the dishes for a month, as we agreed on.”

Zoro looked down at you and smirked. “Hey, I believe she moaned my name first.”

Sanji was outraged. “She was clearly mistaken! Although how she could have mistaken me for a great brute like you-”

“ _Guys!_ ” The pair stopped arguing and looked at you in time to catch your mouth open in a wide yawn. “Shut up and sleep.”

And, surprisingly, they did.


End file.
